


Cold Christmas Coffee

by Sonomia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cliffhangers, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomia/pseuds/Sonomia
Summary: Draco is off to help his father, leaving a depressed Hermione behind. He's been gone awhile now and Christmas is just around the corner......





	Cold Christmas Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beachmomma77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/gifts).



**Cold Christmas Coffee**

 

_ “Hermione,  _

_ I’m lost without you. My life is a black abyss. I don’t even know who I am anymore. This was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. If I had the choice to do it again - I would. I would leave you every single time. This is real heartbreak and it destroys every fiber of my being. No matter how much I love you, and how much this kills me - Hermione, I’m doing this for you. I will save you no matter what the cost to me is. I don’t think I’ll make it back to you in time for Christmas. I don’t know if I can ever return - it wouldn’t be safe. Hermione, I want you to move on. Move on and find someone else. Find someone who will make you happy, and who can be there for you. Find someone who can do all the things for you that I will never be able to. _

_ I’ll always love you Granger, always.” _

_ -Draco _

Hermione let the tears fall down her cheeks as she placed her hands over her tiny baby bump. Draco didn’t know she was pregnant, she had planned to tell him Christmas morning, but that was before tragedy struck. Now she was completely and utterly alone. 

 

Only two months had passed since she’d last seen Draco. It was a week from Christmas and she was hoping he would be home soon. She placed the letter down on their mahogany coffee table and made her way over to sit on their cream colored couch. She tucked her jean clad knees up to her chin and wrapped a warm chenille blanket around her. She felt lonely. She imagined she could call Harry, Ginny, or even Ron and they would all come over. Hermione didn’t crave their company, she craved the company of a grey-eyed man. Making her way towards the kitchen, Hermione stopped to admire their Christmas tree. Oh, how she longed for Draco to see it. It was real evergreen and smelled so wonderfully. She had primped the tree with sparkling white lights and an array of silver and white ornaments. The tree almost looked like it sparkled, and accompanied the decor of their living room so beautifully. Hermione made her way into the kitchen, fingering their pictures placed on the mantle as she passed by. She began filling her kettle with water and placed it on the stove to warm. She sat down at the kitchen table and placed her head against her palms. A tray of uneaten cookies sat on their bar; they would remain uneaten. Hermione picked up the phone to call Harry just as her doorbell rang. She got up to answer it, but the door opened on it’s own, letting a gust of wind in. Hermione flattened her back against the wall and clutched her wand up to her chest. “Hermione, are you home?” 

She could hear Harry’s voice echoing in the den. 

“Merlin Harry, you nearly gave me a fright,” Hermione said as she rounded the corner to greet him. Hermione met Harry’s warm smile as he took her into his arms. 

“How is the wonderful Mrs. Malfoy doing?” Harry asked releasing her. 

“Harry, you know I am not actually married to him yet. For Merlin’s sake, we are not even engaged! “

“Ah, but you will be once he learns of the news of his unborn baby! When is he to return? He has been with his father for quite some time now. I assumed Lucius would have kicked the bucket by now.” Harry snickered.

Hermione silently led him out of the den and into the living room, she picked up the letter from the coffee table and handed it to him. She left him to read it as she went to check on her water boiling in the kitchen. She got two mugs out and began to make her famous cocoa. First, she put a few chocolate chips in the bottom of each mug. She pulled a couple spoons from a nearby drawer and began to add in cocoa powder. She drizzled a touch of caramel creamer and milk atop the powder, and lastly, she added the water. She stirred the two mug mixtures until she could hear Harry approaching behind her. She whipped around, mugs in hand with a smile on her face. “Cocoa?” she offered. Harry wrapped both of his hands around one of hers as he slid the mug from her grasp. He set the mug on the kitchen table and gestured for her to sit down.

“Oh! I nearly forgot the marshmallows. What good is cocoa without any marshmallows?” Hermione began looking around in the wooden cabinets until she found them. She sprinkled a few in each mug. 

“Harry, do you want some whipped topping?” Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and again, gestured for her to sit. 

“Suit yourself then,” she said as she walked over to the fridge to retrieve it.

“Hermione, damn it. Forget the whip and come over here and sit,” Harry demanded.

Hermione turned, tears threatening to spill over her eyelids. She blinked them away as fast as she could. “Why Harry? What is their possibly to say? He clearly doesn’t love me anymore. All that nonsense about me moving on. I know that’s what he did. He has found himself someone else and he is too afraid to admit it.” Hermione choked out a sob.

“Hermione, that’s nonsense. Draco, while many things, is not that type of person. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He adores you - he loves you and I know this to be true. I may not be Malfoy’s biggest fan, but I know he treats you well. Hell, he hardly lets you do anything without him being present. He’s protective of you. I have no bloody idea what he is doing - but if he says he is doing this to protect you, then I believe him.”

Hermione was in tears now, “Harry, what if he never comes back? I’ll be lonely and miserable.”

Harry shook his head and placed his hand over his own stomach, “You won’t be lonely Hermione. You have a beautiful baby growing inside of you now. Besides, Ginny has been dying to come see you. She has been worried. You haven’t called her in over a week. Ron said it was because Draco returned and you two were otherwise occupied. I can see now that is not the case.” Harry’s face fell as he said that last statement. He reached over the table and took Hermione’s hand in his, “We will get you - and your baby, through this. I promise.” 

Hermione nodded.

  
  


Draco was sitting in the dark clutching his arm to his chest. His bastard father! How dare he do this to him! How dare he die and leave this legacy to him - a legacy that only cost him his beautiful Granger. He had hated to leave her, and he had a terrible gut feeling the entire trip here. Sitting inside the manor, he inhaled deeply and the smell of blood filled his nostrils. He used his wand to heal the gash on his right forearm. He didn’t have any dittany, so it would scar. Draco stood and began to make his way to the entrance of the manor. No one had helped him, they all had turned on him. Everyone hated his father - his father sold them all out to save his own ass during the Battle of Hogwarts. For that, they had harbored a vendetta. When they heard Lucius was sick, they had all come flocking to watch him die - to make sure that he had taken his final breath. When he did, that was when all hell broke loose. They began to destroy the manor. They ripped portraits from the wall and smashed them, they set heavy drapery on fire, they broke and destroyed everything that was visible. The ones who were closer to his father prior to him betraying them stayed and pilfered through his stash. They took his potions, weapons, valuables, they took everything they could get their hands on. They kidnapped his mother and nearly managed to subdue him and take him as well. Draco prevailed, he had to stay and fight. He had to make it back to Granger. They promised pain and vengeance to both he and his mother as they exited the manor. Draco felt blessed that they had been in hiding for so long and they were unaware of his relationship with Granger. He knew he wouldn’t be able to return to her soon, if ever. As the tears gathered and slid down his eyelashes, Draco sat with a quill and parchment and began to write his goodbye letter. 

  
  


Hermione was heartbroken. She read Draco’s letter over a hundred times just hoping the words would change. Harry had left to retrieve Ron and Ginny so that they could all stay with her. She didn’t want them to come back, she wanted to be miserable and lonely - as she would be for the rest of her life. She heard George talking as her door swung open. She wrapped herself tighter in her blankets and feigned sleep. 

“Granger, you’re gonna have to do a better job than that if you want to pull one over on me,” George said.

Hermione groaned, “Please, the lot of you - just leave me be.”   
“And what type of friends would we be if we did that?” Fred said.

“George, we were almost family. She nearly married our dear brother Ron, lest we all forget that disaster,” Fred said as they both sat on each side of her.

“What about me and my disaster?” Ron questioned as he strolled in looking angry.

“Ey, it’s no time for that sullen face,” Fred said.

“We’re cheering your ex-woman here,” George said.

Hermione groaned again and stood up, “Please, all of you leave!” She snatched her blankets from the couch and stormed off to her bedroom. She laid on Draco’s side of the bed and tried to absorb as much of his scent as she could. She smothered her face against his pillow and let the tears flow freely. She was tired. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed for peaceful sleep to come, but it didn’t. Nightmares plagued her once beautiful dreams. She dreamed that she chasing after Draco in a beautiful meadow where the flowers were blooming and the sun was plentiful - until he disappeared. She followed him into the dark woods, where noises surrounded her and fear lurked at every turn. She found him standing on a rock, overlooking the lake - the moonlight reflecting off a knife he held in his hand. Hermione stopped, short of breath. 

“Draco…..” she whispered.

“It’s the only way to keep you safe,” Draco replied as he plunged the knife into his chest. His body went rigid and he fell backwards. His body splashed into the lake and Hermione’s scream filled the air as she ran towards the rock where he was just standing. “DRACO! DRACO! DRAAACO!” She screamed. It was pointless, his body had already drifted downstream into a dark oblivion. Knowing it was pointless, she continued screaming, “DRACO!” 

Hermione opened her eyes to a concerned Harry shaking her.

“Hermione, what’s happened? What did you dream?” Harry questioned.

Hermione was too distraught to answer. She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him so she could sob against his chest. 

  
  


It was four days until Christmas. Four days. Draco was holed up in the manor sifting through the destruction, he was trying to seek anything that could be salvaged. So far, there was nothing but shattered frames and his broken dreams. Draco thought about his next move; he would need a plan to take down his father’s enemies - that is if he ever wished to return to Granger. He knew she should be receiving his letter any time now, if she hadn’t already. Draco’s heart ached at how she would feel. His excruciating heartache would pale in comparison to hers. Draco placed his head in his hands and tried to keep his breathing steady. How would he take on a plethora of Ex-Death Eaters who were out for vengeance? He was one person, and they were ruthless. Draco needed help. It was time he called Mr. Theodore Nott. 

Draco had barely hung up with Theo when he apparated in. 

“You sent her a bloody letter? Mate, come on, you could have called her,” Theo said, his voice husky. 

“I couldn’t face her Theo. I couldn’t hear her voice. I wouldn’t have been able to do this. She needed to know that I might not be able to come back from this. She deserved to know,” Draco said while trying to keep his voice steady. Theo nodded, “what’s the plan mate? Just us two versus all our parent’s “friends” or are we going to recruit some more people?”

Draco looked at Theo and cocked an eyebrow, “Who else could we recruit?”

Theo showed all his teeth with a dazzling smile, “I may have an idea or two.”

  
  
  


“POTTER! OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU CALLED POTTER.” Draco was fuming. His voice tremulous, he continued, “Theo, for Merlin’s sake, this is probably one of the worst ideas you’ve come up with. Who will console Granger now? She’ll be worried about him too.”

Potter chimed in, his voice seemingly positive, “Oh, no worries there Malfoy. I left her in Weasley’s hands,” he paused, “literally.”

Draco turned and pointed his wand at him, his nostrils flaring with anger. Theo put his arms up and came between them wearing his typical sideways grin. 

“There’s no need to fight boys. Potter informed Granger that he was off on a mission to find you,” Theo spoke.

Draco and Harry exchanged grimaces with each other, both of them knowing that they had a distaste for the other, but needing to work together for Hermione’s benefit. 

The three sat around the large and half-destroyed oak table at the manor and began discussing plans. 

Draco’s voice held a slight lilt now as he spoke, “I know what needs to be done. You cannot convince these people of anything. They’re ruthless and irrational. They’ll come her for her if any of them find out. It is imperative we keep Granger a secret - for her sake.”

Theo spoke, his voice flat, “We’ll have to kill them. Every last one of them will have to die. There is no Azkaban, and only we can ever know what is done here. I will probably bring Luna to battle as well, if she chooses.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, ‘Why would you bring her?”

Theo, his voice inclining almost unnoticeably, “She is my wife.”

Harry tried to resist the urge to let his jaw drop to the floor. He tried to sustain his wobbly voice as he said, “Oh. I was not aware.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but did not say a word.

Theo gave his sideways grin and looked directly at Harry, “You never bothered to ask, irrelevant. What matters today is that we want to get Mr. Malfoy here back home to his soon-to-be, provided he makes it home for the holidays.”

Harry couldn’t keep the shock from his face, “You’re proposing?”

Draco rolled his eyes again and slammed his palm against the table’s remains, making it shake under the force. His voice domineering, “Enough of this nonsense. I might propose - might. I haven’t even bought a damn ring yet, and I don’t foresee myself even getting the chance if you two nubs can’t focus for one damned second!” Draco lied coolly about the ring. He had the ring tucked safely in his pocket.

Theo and Harry both looked at each other, then at Draco.

Theo spoke first, “Well, what’s your plan then?”

Draco gave a tiny crooked smile before charming some parchment to appear before him. He placed his wand near the left corner. 

“We will start here,” he said and he drew a line downwards.

  
  


“Is it true ‘Mione? Are you really pregnant? And it’s his?” Ron said, his voice cracking.

Hermione sighed, “Yes Ronald. It’s true. No, he doesn’t know yet. I had planned to tell him on Christmas. Do you think Harry will call?”

Ron look confused at her sudden topic change, “I reckon he will.”

Hermione stood from the couch and began wandering back into the kitchen. She wasn’t sure why, but her kitchen felt comforting to her. Perhaps it was the light beaming in from her many windows, or the warm, neutral tones of the room. She sat at the table and placed her forehead against her palms and began to take slow, steady, and even breaths. 

About ten minutes had passed when Ron came into the kitchen and pulled out a chair.

“I know what’s happened Hermione, and you’re not gonna like it. Harry found Draco.”

Hermione jolted up, tears prematurely pouring down her face. 

“Is he….. Is he dead?” Her voice quivering, she squinched her eyes closed. 

Ron hesitated before answering, “Unfortunately,” he paused, “Draco is alive.”

Hermione glared at him before allowing herself to succumb to the anger. “RONALD! THAT IS NEITHER CLEVER NOR FUNNY! HOW DARE YOU!” She took a few deep breaths, trying to return her heart rate to normal. Ron threw his hands up in a “don’t kill me” gesture. 

“I was only trying to lighten the mood. Aren’t you happy that he’s alive and with Harry?” Ron asked.

Hermione’s voice quivering, “Tell me the bad news Ron, you said I wouldn’t like it. Tell me the bad news,” She placed her hands around her stomach in a protective and comforting gesture as she prepared for Ron’s response.

Ron’s harsh voice rang in her ears, “He isn’t coming home.”

Hermione’s stomach dropped and Ron continued, “Harry won’t be home either. I don’t know when they will be and I don’t know why. Harry said not to tell you any of this, which is probably why he didn’t give me any more details - he knew I’d tell you. Blimey Hermione, I wish I knew more of what was going on. They were talking about making plans, plans for some sort of battle. Lucius died. We can all celebrate that later. It seems that Lucius enacted some sort of arrangements before he died, and that has now left Draco’s life a living hell. That’s all I know. Harry told me to tell you none of this, and to keep you safe, comfortable and hidden.”

Hermione was getting agitated, “Why would I need to stay hidden?”

Ron shrugged, and Hermione’s eyes began to wander around the room as she let the thoughts flow freely in her mind. 

  
  


Back at the manor Draco was still heartbroken, so heartbroken that he was considering giving up…….. The second that thought of giving up crossed his mind, he became filled with rage. The anger coursed in his body. Draco stood defiant. Today was the day he would go to battle. Draco would go to battle with Potter. Letting that thought evade him, he went in search of Theo so they could prepare to leave. The boys met quickly and left, off to fight Ex-Death Eaters, hoping that they all came together as planned. If the Ex-Death Eaters didn’t come together, the plan would fail. They arrived at the location an hour early so that everyone would be able to get in position at various places. They had sent notice to all the Ex-Death Eaters to meet at an abandoned warehouse to “settle things, once and for all”. Draco knew they wouldn’t resist the urge, but he also knew that they would come fully prepared. Theo, Harry, and Luna scattered, leaving Draco standing the middle of the warehouse. It was still fifteen minutes until the time Draco designated for them to meet. Five minutes had passed when black smoke wisps began circling around Draco, six people stood in a circle around him. 

“You wanted to meet?” Dolohov spoke first.

Draco nodded. 

A faceless man spoke, “To what purpose?”

Draco opened his mouth to speak when the faceless man interrupted him, “We are not here for games, child. Seeking your death is the only reason we are here. It is the final stage in our plan for vengeance against your father. He suffered greatly, as should you. You have nothing left now boy, even your woman is with us.”

Draco tried to play it off coolly, “What woman?” 

Dolohov spoke, “You thought we didn’t know? We know all about your secret romance with the woman. She sold you out. Didn’t take much either. We offered her riches and she gave you away willingly.” 

Dolohov pushed a hooded figure forward, “Her…..” Draco interjected, pulling his wand, “You’re dead.”

Dolohov laughed, not even bothering to pull his wand, “You don’t have the guts, boy. He yanked the woman back, and ripped her hood off. Dolohov held her head back by the hair and shoved her forward, “Take your bitch.” Astoria fell to Draco’s knees and Draco looked down at her, tears in her eyes. She mouthed, “I’m sorry.” Draco inclined his head to her.

Dolohov spoke again, “She doesn’t love you Malfoy. You’re too much like your father for that. She’d be better off dead, and don’t worry, she was useful to us.” Dolohov winked.

“Avada Kedavra,” Draco said while pointing his wand directly at Dolohov.

Dolohov’s gleeful face quickly turned to one of panic. The light left his eye quickly and his body thumped to the floor. No one moved for two heartbeats and then everyone had their wand pointed at Draco. Draco’s only hope was his friend, his friend’s wife, and the bloody Gryffindor. Draco felt doomed. Some of the Ex-Death Eaters began to look around, looking confused, Draco resisted the urge to smile. Potter had come through with an incredible Imperio curse. They began to talk amongst themselves, asking why they were here. No one knew, except Draco. They looked at him questioningly. Draco shrugged his shoulders and waited until he saw three shadows approaching. Draco quickly fired two killing curses at two of the Ex-Death Eaters. Theo managed to kill one. All the Ex-Death Eaters’ bodies thumped to the floor. Five bodies lay dead in an abandoned warehouse, and then Astoria was left in the corner sobbing. Harry approached her first, “Are you alright?”

She looked terrified, but nodded and spoke with a cracked voice,”I never sold him out. They thought we were in a relationship and I knew he was with Granger. I never sold him out. Please, please don’t hurt me. I just want to go home. I have a daughter now. Please, she needs me”

Draco’s heart fell, “Astoria, it’s clear you had no hand in this disaster. My only regret is not only were you involved when you shouldn’t have been, but that you had to witness this on top of all the horrors you shared with them.” 

Astoria nodded, “Do you need me? Are you okay?”

Harry extended his hand down to Astoria and helped her stand on her wobbly legs, “Yes Greengrass. Go on, go home to your daughter.”   
Astoria gave a childlike smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear, “Um, it’s actually Longbottom now. I married Neville’s brother.”

Harry looked shocked, “I didn’t even know Neville had a brother!”

Astoria smiled and nodded, “Neville didn’t know until about two years ago. Which was long after Robert and I met. Small world, huh?” 

Harry nodded.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but if we’re done here, Christmas morning is in a few hours. We’d like to be home,” Theo said.

Draco nodded, indicating that he reciprocated those feelings. Draco and Theo said a quick goodbye. Theo gave his best sideways grin as he draped his arm across Luna’s shoulders and they walked out. Astoria was right on their heels, Draco didn’t blame the poor girl. He could only imagine the traumatics she had just been through. Draco used a vanishing spell on the bodies to make them disappear into oblivion. Harry nodded at Draco and they walked out.

 

Hermione was in the midst of an argument when she heard the door open. She went still.

Ron tried to speak but she quickly pressed her palm against his mouth.

Harry walked around the corner, “Errr, did I walk in on something?”

Hermione’s face turned bright red, “Don’t be silly. Ron is still a selfish git and I still love Draco. Where is he?”

“Well,” Harry began as Hermione’s face fell. She could feel the heartbreak coming. 

Draco appeared around the corner and Hermione’s face instantly lit up, but quickly turned to rage. She rushed over to him, gave him a quick inspection and asked, “are you hurt?”

“No?” Draco said, confused.

Hermione immediately began smacking at him. Draco grabbed both her wrists and smashed his lips against hers. They stayed like this for a moment before ending in a warm embrace of one another’s arms.

“Come on Ron, let’s leave these two alone to catch up,” Harry said, ushering Ron to the door.

Ron made fake gagging noises on his way out and Draco made a point to bump shoulders against him.

Draco kissed Hermione again when they left, with such a passion that it made her tighten in places. Draco pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes as he whispered, “Merry Christmas, baby.”

Hermione smiled and placed her hands over her stomach, “What a wonderful Christmas.” She looked up at him with her soft brown eyes.

Draco took a step back, “You mean, you…. You’re pregnant?”

Hermione could not get the huge grin off her face as she nodded, “I was waiting until Christmas to tell you.”

Emotions coursed through Draco’s body and thoughts overwhelmed his mind. Draco didn’t know what to say. Draco knew, he knew this was the time. He bent down right there in the kitchen and got on one knee……… 

  
  


**_THE END_ **

  
  
  


*AUTHOR’S NOTE: An amazing shout-out to Leslie Imbuido for an absolutely amazing and inspiring aesthetic and Spencer Lovegood who gave me the inspiration to keep writing.

It is to you both that I dedicate this story. Pit Love! 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an amazing aesthetic created by Leslie Imbuido (beachmomma77) for the Wordsmiths & Betas Holiday Aesthetic Creation!


End file.
